Nice Girls Are No Fun
by E.J. Cady
Summary: Something that came to mind during my boredom.


"What do you think about children?"

Eric stared at his progeny as if she'd grown a second head. "And this line of questioning came from where?"

Pam shrugged her shoulders and wondered about that then an image of Tara playing with Arlene's children came to mind. "I think Tara might want one."

"To do what with?"

"Play with it, feed it, regular things you do with tiny humans," she shrugged owning her lack of knowledge proudly.

Eric asked the next plausible question, "You want to give her one?"

"No," she flushed suddenly embarrassed by the line of questioning until a foolish picture of how she looked prompted, "maybe, not for me, but for her."

"I'm not sure it's the best idea."

"I'm not sure either, but it wouldn't be like I'd be the one taking care of it," the blond reasoned.

Eric still uncertain shifted his gaze to the empty bar shaking his head, "you should discuss this with her, not me."

"I can't do that," she scolded the Viking for even thinking it, "if I bring it up then she's going to think I want one and then poof a baby. She's already begun to do strange things for me, I'm not sure I like it."

"Strange things?"

"Yea things like she's trying to butter me up for big news," she shared pinching the bridge of her nose raising her gaze from her paperwork.

Eric practically reposed on the couch wanted to hear the specifics of these strange things and with very little prompting on his end Pamela shared them.

"She runs my bath water for me," she began to list, "she rubs my feet when I get off from work, she brought this little Asian number waiting for me when I woke up in nothing but a camisole. She's constantly asking questions about the business, about my day, like she's trying to gauge my mood."

"That's real suspect alright," Eric patronized.

Reading his tone brought Pam to a halt, "what the fuck else could it mean?"

"I don't know Pam," he planted his feet on the ground leaning forward until his forearms rested near his knees, "when's the last time someone took care of you?"

She frowned immediately at the question, "I don't know what you mean."

"Pam," he started slowly, "you're not that dense."

She narrowed her eyes her paperwork forgotten entirely, "let's pretend that the simple-mindedness that plagues Bon Temp is contagious and I've got a temporary case."

"She cares for you Pam. And she's just trying to show you."

She looked at him dumbly before she threw her head back in laughter, "that's absurd."

"And you care for her too—that's why you're thinking of children."

This sobered the blond. "Now you're talking crazy Eric."

"You care about things Pamela and it's fine if you want to go lying to yourself about that fact, but I'll call you on it every time just to see that cute pout on your face when you know I'm right."

Pam tilted her head her gaze drawn to her inventory before she turned back to Eric who still wore a look of amusement when he knew she was indeed lying to herself.

"So, what do I do about it?"

"Give her to me if you're that unsatisfied I think I could find a use for her."

Eric's comment sucked the humor out of the conversation, "she's mine," she stated plainly.

"And you're hers," the older vampire countered sagely, "and she's just making sure you know it. What do you do for her outside of give her mind blowing orgasms to show her how you feel about her?"

"Let's talk about something else," the blond was becoming extremely uncomfortable. If there was anything she needed to express either anger or pleasure the avenues of torture and sex were at her disposal. It never crossed her mind that more needed to come from it.

"Fine," Eric let the conversation go easily. Whatever was going through Pam's mind would be worked out by her, but at least she made an attempt to bring it into conversation to get a second opinion.

He worried for her not find love. He didn't wish his loveless fate on her and part of him was jealous to hear all these things Tara did for Pam when he couldn't get Sookie to look in his general direction. Pam needed to learn and relax into a trusting relationship that Tara was obviously willing to give. It was comical to watch her analyze Tara's innocuous gestures as motives of sabotage, but he wouldn't let her be succumbed by paranoia and fuck up a good thing. And while the younger vampire may not have been his first choice she was good for Pam. If only the blond could see it.

Eric left shortly after the subject was changed back to business. They'd even spoken briefly of creating a chain Pam wanted somewhere exotic so she could visit and vacation from this place that she was unfortunately beginning to get used to. Her paperwork went by faster when he wasn't there so she'd get home at a decent hour. Stepping outside she was greeted by a smirk and chocolate legs owned by one of the sexiest creatures she'd ever seen.

"I thought I was going to have to drag you from your desk," Tara stated when Pam was close enough to reach for.

"Worried about me Tara? I'm a big girl, I've been a big girl for a century," she stated letting the dark skinned woman pull her in by her waist.

Tara planted a kiss in the nook of her neck then pulled away like she wanted to say something, but she didn't.

Pam grabbed her, "you know I," she began clumsily, "I like you're hair."

It hung over Tara's shoulders the way she liked it, "thanks," she answered slowly as the moment drew on and become awkward.

"I really like it," Pam pressed aware of how she sounded, but unsure of what else to do until she replaced eyes with hair and when she was about to mention something about her full lips Tara stopped her.

"What's going on with you tonight?"

"I don't want you with someone else."

"Ok, done."

Pam's frustration translated to a growl, "I know that—I don't want you to think I don't appreciate you. I don't want you to think that someone will appreciate you more that I do."

Tara felt like the blond meant more by appreciation, "I appreciate your appreciation," she started toward the passenger side and the blond stopped and handed Tara the keys, "you drive."

Tara eyeballed the Mercedes, "drive the car?"

"Yes," Pam walked around like she did it all the time even though the reality was the exact opposite.

Brown eyes stared at the keys then jumped in never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. She started the engine feeling the caressing the leather seats and the steering from the viewpoint of the driver even though she'd been a passenger plenty of times.

"Have I told you how sexy you look behind the wheel?"

"Never," Tara commented, but she could get used to it, "what's gotten into tonight?" she asked as made her out of the drive way at a careful speed.

"I appreciate you."

Tara felt like she'd been dropped into an episode of the twilight zone.

"Where's Pam and who are you?" she turned in her seat to the blond when she reached a stoplight.

"I care," Pam stated.

"You appreciate me and you care," Tara repeated slowly looking at the road starting to drive again when Pam's unusual behavior continued for the majority of the drive.

Tara had half expected the woman to try something while she was behind the wheel and she wouldn't have objected to a little 'road head' especially when 'bed head' was phenomenal. But, nothing happened. Pam was eerily talkative about nothing in particular and the silence was awkward for the younger vampire as she tried to ascertain where this woman was thinking. On a whim to end the silence she brought up Arlene's in reference to what not to say around your kids when they both repeated something in public they'd obviously heard Arlene say in private.

"The things kids say right?"

Pam nodded uninterested in kids, but in the spirit of making an effort, "kids are fun," she said unexcitedly.

Tara craned her neck slowly as stopped the car in the garage taking the key out, "I thought you hated them."

"I do, but I can have fun with kids too."

Confused she got out the car to continue, "yea, but you hate kids."

"I never said I hated them."

"Yea, you did."

"Not to you," Pam defended climbing the steps to the house.

Tara let it go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think Pam wants to break up with me," Sookie stopped massaging her leg calves to take her friend in sitting opposite of her at the booth in Merlotte's.

Lafayette stopped using the window to primp curving a brow, "Say what?"

"Why?" Sookie asked.

"She's doing some might strange things Sook, it's scaring me."

Now a rapt audience she rested one arm on the table while she leaned and whispered, "like what?"

There was hardly anyone in Merlotte's though the waitress still thought the occasion required a private overtone.

"Like she's not acting like Pam—she's nice."

Sookie laughed, "I think you're exaggerating a little."

"Sook I'm serious," Tara's eyes widened emphasizing how serious this matter was.

Calming her laughter the blond asked for details about these strange things that Pam has been doing for Tara to misconstrue them as nice.

"She asks me about my day," Tara frowned, "she even suggested we have you and Lafayette over for dinner, she watches t.v. with me."

"Oh," the blond waitresses smile died, "this sounds serious."

"Sounds like some Stepford Wife type shit and all I gots to say is run with it," Lafayette stated taking a chair adjacent to the booth.

Tara's face was a picture of horror, "that's exactly the shit I'm dealing with. But the funny thing is," she dotted her finger on the table to point out an irregularity, "we're not fucking."

Sookie and Lafayette exchanged a look.

"At all?" the cook asked skeptically.

"And we're," Tara looked around then lowered her voice, "cuddling."

"Together?"

The vampire's mouth pursed at her cousin's stupid question.

"I don't know what's going on, but whatever it is needs to stop."

"I don't know," once Tara's complaints had marinated for the blond and she began massaging her calves again, "it sounds kinda sweet."

"What?" Tara glared.

"Have you talked to her about it?" Sookie asked simply earning a dumb look and then a hesitant nod, "you should talk to her."

"Hey babe has an evil scientist swapped your personality for Suzy homemaker?" Tara acted out.

Sookie shook her head and Lafayette came to her rescue, "now, Sook might got a point talking can do wonders."

"She's buttering me up for something big I know it."

"You sounding fucking paranoid," the cook finally named it wondering why Tara was so afraid to take the leap and ask.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pam felt Tara before she even walked into Fangtasia. She'd just finished discussing her with Eric who managed to keep a straight face the whole time she'd been chronicling her project to be pleasant instead of difficult.

"We need to talk," Pam stated from the foot of her throne where Eric sat as well looking between the two, "alone," the younger vampire stated when the blond hadn't moved.

Taking her progenies hand she led her to the basement just at the door where they were far away to have a semblance of privacy, but if anything needed her immediate attention she could address it quickly. Resting her hand on Tara's chest she massaged her it lightly perhaps on some level realizing what she was doing even though she'd made a commitment to take a break with the sexual aspect of their relationship.

"Something wrong?"

"Is this some big mind fuck to break up with me?" Tara asked still raw from her conversation with Sookie and Lafayette actually taking their advice.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I got to know cause if you are it's real fucked up Pam you could just tell me the truth."

"If I wanted to break up with you I would," she was growing angry, "I wouldn't be working so hard to be nice if I didn't want you."

"Why are you being nice? It's not you," Tara was annoyed.

"I want you to know how I feel."

"You appreciate me you care," Tara listed, "I know you do, but what you've been doing lately has me concerned."

Pam let her hands drop causing Tara to step closer because she immediately missed the contact. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I didn't think I was showing you how I felt."

Tara laughed at the absurdity taking Pam's face in her hands. She meant for it to be a reassuring kiss, but in a matter of minutes two weeks frustration got the better of her. "I miss you," she murmured against the blond's lips attacking them again when Pam's hands grabbed her around her waist to press her harder against her.

Their embrace was frenzied, but in the midst of the hurried hands seeking out flesh and curves Pam's hand beat Tara's. She made quick work of the obstacle course of jeans and underwear. Her hands felt Tara's warmth while their mouth's remained locked.

Moaning as Pam did her magic the dark skinned woman pressed her hands on either side of Pam's head grinding against the pale hand. Ripping her mouth away she leaned her head back with her eyes closed giving Pam all the invitation she needed to lick at the line of her throat.

"Yea," she whimpered desperately. Then her body shook in pleasure and her head dropped to Pam's shoulder, "fuck," she whispered.

Stroking the back of her head Pam's mouth sought out Tara's full lips nipping at her near then her cheek and her jaw until the dark skinned woman acquiesced to her wants.

"Promise me," Tara pulled back to speak causing Pam to attack her, but she pulled back again, "you won't turn into a Stepford Wife."

Pam didn't understand what she meant, but she kissed her passionately in reply.


End file.
